


An Unexpected Surprise

by harrythefairyprincess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcoholic Louis, Angst and Fluff, Bottom Harry, Fluff, M/M, Pregnant Harry, Punk Louis, Top Louis, buttfuck it adding it anyway, harry is a delicate rose, harry loves babies, idk if i can consider this fluff, louis doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythefairyprincess/pseuds/harrythefairyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds out he's pregnant and is too afraid to tell his tattooed-alcoholic boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I wrote this, it was three a.m. when I did, hope you enjoy.

Harry reads over the pregnancy test again, it can't be possible, Louis and him always used protection, he's always on the safe side because he knows he can get pregnant, probably one in hundred men to get pregnant. Harry looks over at the pregnancy test again and sighs grabbing toilet paper and wrapping up the pregnancy test, then tossing it in the trash.

How is he going to explain this to Louis, Louis never seemed as infatuated as he was when it came to children. Harry exits the bathroom and makes his way to the living room where his boyfriend is sitting mindlessly watching football on the television. Harry approaches the couch and sits at the far end, away from Louis.

Harry notices the beer in his hand and silently prays to the heavens that Louis isn't that intoxicated. Louis is a mad drunk and Harry tries not to get Louis as mad because he knows Louis is capable of anything when he's drunk. Harry decides that maybe right now is not a good time to tell Louis that he's pregnant with his child. Who knows how Louis will take the news.

Louis turns to look at Harry and notices how far away he is from him, usually Harry would've sat on his lap or cuddle up with him. Louis takes another swig from his bottle, he knows he shouldn't drink and watch football at the same time because then the players anger him and he starts throwing shit at the television, probably breaking something in the process.

Maybe that's why Harry is so far away. Louis just ignores it and takes another sip. Louis turns his attention back to the television seeing how the player missed the perfect shot.

"Fucking dumbass," Louis yells gripping the bottle in his hand tighter.

"Lou, calm down," Harry says softly trying not to startle Louis, he's used to this; Harry always finds some way to calm him down.

Louis practically growls at him. "Shut up."

Harry is astonished at how mad he is right now, in a normal day Harry would've gone up to Louis and kissed his cheek telling him to calm down, but he can't because he's too scared that Louis will somehow know that he's pregnant by his proximity.

"Why the fuck are you so far away from me?" Louis slurs annoyingly at Harry.

Harry gulps and fiddles with his fingers. He doesn't know if he should just confess now or later when he's sober; Harry remains dedicated to telling him later.

"Are you deaf or something?" Louis growls at him.

"No, Lou," Harry quietly mumbles.

"Then, why the hell haven't you answered my damn question?" Louis says clenching his teeth as he stands up.

"The USA has scored again. This will be a tough win for Britain," Harry hears sounds from the television.

Louis turns around to see the repeat of the opponent scoring. He takes the bottle in his hand and breaks it against the table in front of him. "Are you fucking kidding me? Fucking Americans." He yells still with the half-broken bottle in his hand.

"Lou, please calm down," Harry says quietly trying not to piss off Louis more.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down," Louis yells pointing the bottle at him.

Harry should be afraid, but he isn't; he trusts Louis and he knows that Louis will never hurt him, he never has, or at least he hopes he won't.

Louis' attention is back on the television.

"America has won the championship, tough break for Britain really."

"What the hell? I bet my fucking paycheck on Britain and they fucking lose," Louis has gone mad now throwing things at the television, all of his bottles, four to be exact, Harry counted them.

"Are you fucking serious?" Louis says throwing the small table to the television breaking both the small television and the table.

This time Harry is terrified, shaking in his seat as he starts to curl into a ball. Maybe it's his hormones acting up, that's making him emotional.

"Stop crying you bitch," Louis says throwing anything he finds, making a mess of the living room.

Louis yanks Harry up by the shoulders roughly. "This is all your fucking fault." 

Harry is shocked, how the hell is a team losing his fault?

"If you weren't being such a needy bitch, I would've never bet my whole damn paycheck," Louis says grabbing Harry's shirt firmly with both his hands.

"Lou, please." He whimpers.

"I said shut the fuck up," Louis punches Harry hard against his right cheek. Harry falls on the floor, one hand over his stomach protectively and the other on his cheek.

He punched me. He punched me, he actually did. Harry kept repeating in his head, tears falling. Harry sees Louis tighten his fists and he knows what he's going to do next before he can lay another hand on him, Harry sobs.

"No, please. You're gonna hurt the baby," He yells, sobs escaping his mouth.

Louis' mouth drops completely. "The what?"

Harry cries trying to form out words. "The baby, Lou. I'm pregnant."

Louis shakes his head and moves away from Harry. "What the hell? You're fucking lying," He screams.

Harry shakes his head. "I'm not Lou."

Harry was so scared, he thought Louis would try to hurt the baby and him.

Louis gets his wallet and keys from the floor and grabs his shoes that are near the door. He opens the door and slams it shut, not bothering to look back at Harry. Harry sobs louder placing his hand on his stomach. He can't stop the tears coming out and he can't believe the love of his life left him alone in a messy living room, alone and pregnant.

Harry stands and starts to pick up the glass bottles, the tears seemed endless and his vision blurred; he didn't even feel the pain of the glass going through his finger. Harry wipes his eyes with the end of sweater sleeve. He goes into the bathroom and gets a band aid, then returns and starts cleaning up the mess again.

 

Louis walks into the house, exhausted. After Harry told him the news he went straight to his therapist, Liam. He was in no condition to drive, but he honestly didn't give two shits, he needed advice and what better advice than his friend Liam.

Louis sees the living room spotless and questions if this was all a dream or not. He places his shoes next to the door and stops when he hears a squeak.

"Lou," Harry says wrapping his arms around himself.

Harry and Louis practically look the same, red eyes from intense crying, hair in a mess, chapped lips. Louis notices the bruise on Harry's cheek and Louis wanted to cry, he can't believe he did that to his baby.

Louis runs up to Harry and carries him engulfing him in a hug, Harry wraps his legs around Louis' waist and sobs into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Lou," Harry says hiccuping.

And at that, Louis bursts into tears, Harry has nothing to apologize for, his ruthless actions lead him to hurt the only thing that mattered in the world, that being Harry. Louis sobs holding Harry closer and tighter.

This is all his fault. "Baby, no this is all my fault." He says wiping the tears from Harry's soft cheek. 

"You have nothing to apologize for, I was being stupid and almost hurt...the baby." 

He's still shocked that he's going to be a father, a father. At first, kids didn't really come to importance in Louis' life but now his baby was having a baby.

"Harry. I'm so sorry." Louis cries harder realizing that he could've put both his babies in danger.

"Lou, it's alright. It's not your fault," Harry says smiling a bit kissing Louis on the nose. "I forgive you." 

No, Louis thinks. He doesn't deserve Harry, Harry deserves someone who will treat him like a princess, someone who doesn't have anger issues or a drinking problem, someone who will love him no matter what. He realizes that the only way for them to live at peace is for them to be away from each other.

Louis looks at Harry in the eye and sees something that he'll never see in anyone else; optimism. After everything Louis' done to him he's still this happy. Will he really be happy if they move apart from each other? Of course he will, he's Harry, the boy whose eyes light up in excitement when he sees a kitten or a baby. The boy who sees good in every one and everything. The boy who could easily get hurt if he's with someone like Louis.

"Loulou, is there something wrong?" Harry says tilting his head in a cute manner.

Louis couldn't do it, he couldn't break up with Harry, Louis knows that Harry will for sure find someone better but he knows that he'll shrivel away in his own depression, he'll know that he couldn't survive without Harry, Harry was the reason he stopped sleeping around and he's also the reason he stopped smoking maybe he can be reason to stop drinking. Impossible he tells himself.

"I think we should break up," Louis says trying to sound at least confident but failed completely.

Harry's face crumples down, feeling so many emotions; confusion, fear, distraughtness, weariness.

"Wait, what?" Harry tries not to choke on a sob.

"I don't think we should be together anymore." Louis says putting Harry down.

"Lou, we're having a baby, you can't just leave us alone." Harry says tears compelling in his eyes.

Louis sniffles. "Harry you can find someone who will treat you how you deserve to be treated, someone who's not fucked up in the head, someone who won't scare you, someone to take care of your baby. I'm a fucked person who has a severe drinking problem, I don't want my child to see that, I don't want him to end up like me, be an exact replica like his father. I want both of you to be happy and that's why I think we should break up. I'm no good for you Harry, I'll only end up making stupid promises that I won't fulfill and hurt you, just like my father." He turns away and wipes his nose. "You'll be staying here and you don't need to worry about money and paying bills because I'll provide for that, the only thing I failed to provide was your safety."

He hears Harry sob quietly.

"You'll be living here with little pumpkin," Louis says turning back around to face him. "You'll protect him and care for him."

"I don't know the gender, Lou," Harry says quietly.

Louis smiles. "I always wanted to have a boy one day, play footie with him, play video games with him." 

He smiles fondly at the thought but his smile drops when Harry sobs louder.

"I'm going to leave now, I'll be back in the morning to pick up my things."

"Louis no don't leave, please don't leave I-I need you Lou. I can't be happy with someone else other than you please don't leave." Harry cries.

"Harry, I can't, it's better this way. It's better if we're not together then you would be happier."

"What about you?"

"You'd be happier. My happiness only exists if you're does too."

"Louis you're my happiness," Harry says. "Please Louis don't leave, I-I love you."

Louis closes his eyes. "I always loved you too, I just never showed it, this is why you need to find someone who will actually show you their love and not just by sex."

Louis makes his way toward the door grabbing his shoes and putting them on, he didn't dare look back  
because if he did he would've stayed and would've been more of a threat toward Harry.

When Louis closed the door, he could hear Harry's loud sobs. He's not leaving them like his father left his mother without sending money when she needed it the most. This is the only way both of them would remain at peace, their child didn't need to endure with Louis doing stupid things. No, their child needed a mature adult who can love, care and protect.

Harry went into his and Louis' room and got one of Louis' shirt removing everything except his underwear and slipping the shirt on, the shirt was big reaching toward his mid thighs.

Harry went into Louis' side of the bed and cuddled with his pillow his scent still strong. He just sobbed all night rubbing his belly a few times, all he can do is cry. 

So that's exactly what he did, same goes for Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, please don't kill me. When I wrote this I was sobbing, but anyway hope you liked it :)


End file.
